Kemono Tamashi: Beast Soul
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Naruto has a new bloodline. Read to find out what it is. Naruto x Haku, maybe harem.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know that I already have some other stories to write, but this idea just came to me and I think that it's a really good one. So here it is, a Naruto and Monster Hunter crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the MH Series.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day. Firstly, he woke up late on his mission in wave to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. Second, he had to save Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and Inari, Tsunami's son from some samurai that were hired by Gato, who was the cause for the poor condition of wave. Third and lastly, his so called team mate Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan had used a Kawarami Justu on him to switch places with him inside of some ice mirrors that were made by a Hyoton (Ice Release (Did I spell it right?)) user. Said Hyoton user was just as surprised as Naruto on what the Uchiha did.

"Why would you do something like that to your teammate," the ice user asked Sasuke who 'hned' in response.

"The dobe is of no concern to me since he's just a clanless loser who is in my way," Sasuke gave out his arrogant response. The masked hunter-nin was shocked at that answer but was quickly enraged when the Uchiha kicked Naruto in the ribs. Sasuke brought out a kunai and was bringing it down on said Uzumaki's heart. "It seems I'll have to kill him myself." He was almost at Naruto's heart when the Hyoton user sent some ice senbon at the arrogant Uchiha. Sasuke dodged the attack and escaped when said thrower let down the ice mirrors.

That's when she saw her master, Zabuza or otherwise known as 'The Demon of the Bloody Mist', was fighting another ninja, who was the sensei of Team 7. Said Team consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura with their sensei being Hatake Kakashi. Said sensei was fighting Zabuza and they were currently in a deadlock. Haruno Sakura was guarding their client, though she seemed to want to be with the Duck-butt hair-styled homo (Seriously, if you have horde of fangirls wanting to have your baby's, only a gay guy would refuse it). That's when they heard clapping. Everyone (Minus Naruto) looked towards the end of the bridge to see that a portly man in green was clapping with about 300 nin behind him all ready to attack.

"So Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist," the portly man said tauntingly. "More like a harmless kitten." That got Zabuza and the masked nin mad.

"It seems that we're no longer enemies Kakashi," Zabuza said as he lugged his Zanbatou onto his shoulder. Kakashi nodded as he took his head band away from his right eye to reveal a red eye with three comma like marks on them. He got out a kunai as Sasuke and the mysterious hunter nin arrived to help them while Sakura was still guarding the client. No one noticed Naruto glowing slightly before his eyes opened up.

He looked to the side just in time to see that the masked nin had taken of their masked to reveal a familiar face. "Haku," Naruto whispered the beautiful girls name. He then looked to the end of the bridge and saw the portly man talking, and what he said made Naruto's blood boil.

"Kill them all, but leave the girls," Gato said with a leechirious grin. "They should satisfy me for some time." Naruto was now seeing red. A pale white aura was showing off of him as he roared. Everyone looked at him in surprise (and in Haku's case happiness that he survived) and were shocked at what they saw.

Naruto was now wearing a mostly blue armor set with red, gray, and light orange hear and there. The head piece had a red mohawk like design on top, the chest had lots of metal on it, the arm had the same as the chest, the bottom of the waist was reaching towards Naruto's ankles, and the leggings seemed to be able to allow him to swim faster. (It's pretty much the Lagiacrus+ armor set.) On his back was a large sword that had a a serated edge with about 7 long points on it with each point being a dark red that had wisps of fire coming out here and there.. (Ravager+ blade with a fire affinity).  
What surprised them more was a large creature that was behind him. Well more like _creatures_.

The first one was a giant crab like creature with what looked like a skull on its back with a large horn coming out from it. It had two beady black eyes on its head and two giant red claws that looked like they could pierce stone.

The second creature was what looked like a blue crocodile with red eyes and blue crystal like structures on its back. It had a long long tail and a creamy underside. It had four clawed feet and razor sharp teeth.

Naruto held out his hands and grabbed his sword, before bringing it out. The pointed edged grew even longer, and the mercenaries on Gato's side gulped in fear.

"Gato," Naruto shouted out. "You have tried to kill my teammates and were about to capture woman for you sick personal pleasure. These acts cannot be ignored, and for that you shall die!" When Naruto finished, he rushed at the mercenaries at speeds that could rival the Hirashin (Flying Thunder God), as the two creatures also moved. The red crab shot out a spray of condensed water while the crocodile one shot out a ball of electricity. Everyone was in awe and slight fear (or in the Uchiha's case glaring) at the display of Naruto's new power. He was currently slashing through all of the mercenaries as he killed at least five at a time with each swing of his sword. It only took about 3 or 4 minutes when Naruto finally reached Gato, who was curling up in a ball and shaking badly.

"P-please spare me," Gato pleaded. "I'll give you anything you want, money, power, woman, anything." Naruto mearly glared at the power tyrant as he brought his sword up. It then glowed and changed into a Katana that sparked with electricity. It had a blue hilt and sheath with the actual blade being midnight black. (Heavens Thunder (Y) (Lagiacrus Long Sword)) Naruto then swung down in an arc before turning around and sheathing his sword. As soon as the Katana clicked in place, Gato's body fell in multiple pieces with blue electricity coming from the body. He then headed towards the shocked silent group before he stopped in front of Haku. He smiled at her then continued on towards the two creatures that was still there. Kakashi was the first one out of his stupor before he walked over to his student with a glare.

"Naruto, what was that you just did," Kakashi said as he seethed on the inside. _'Sasuke should be the one with all of that power,' _He thought when he heard his students answer.

"Because my bloodline activated," Naruto said before turning back to the creatures. "Daimyo Hermitaur, Lagiacrus. I thank you for your help." The two creatures nodded in approval before being covered in a bright light. Daimyo Hermitaur then turned into an orb before it merged with Naruto. Lagiacrus changed to a red dragon like creature with a long and deadly tail. It had no arms, but instead wings on its side with ancient markings on it. (MH 3 version of Rathalos) "Rathalos, I need your help." The creature now known as Rathalos nodded before it breathed in. "Everyone, get over here." Everyone who wasn't next to him, immediately went behind him. That's when Rathalos breathed out, sending a very large fireball out that incinerated the bodies of the dead mercenaries and dried up all of the blood.

Zabuza turned towards the blond. "What was that Gaki (Brat)," the eyebrowless nin said as he eyed Naruto's weapon with an excited schoolgirl face. Naruto sighed before he explained without looking at the group. He was petting Rathalos's head as he did so as well.

"That was my new bloodline that has never been seen, which I call the Monsutāhantāton (Monster Hunter Release (lame but I couldn't think of anything better))," Naruto told them as Rathalos lowered himself and Naruto climbed on. "I'll explain more of it later, but for now climb on. I'm sure everyone is tired." The others nodded, though Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke glared at Naruto since the believed that Sasuke should have that power. The other three saw the glare and two of them had confused faces while the third glared at them. Rathalos the flapped his wings and flew up higher and higher before flying towards Tazuna's house.

When they arrived there, the entire group got of of the monster and it glowed like before, before it entered Naruto's body like Daimyo Hermitaur had done earlier. They entered the house, and after cathing Tsunami and Inari up on what happened, sat down to talk. Everyone noticed that Naruto's armor still had not gone away.

"Now to explain what happened," Naruto said as he started to talk. Everyone quieted and began to listen (or in the case of the rest of Team 7, try and find away for Sasuke to gain that power). "When Haku had 'killed' me, she actually activated my bloodline. The reason why I say this, is because to activate it you must die by someone close to you. Of course I should also thank Emo-Teme right there for using Kawarami on me." Kakashi was surprised but then shook it off as he glared at Naruto. "There is also another reason as to why I have this bloodline. You guys remember what they said about the Kyuubi in school." Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Well you see, that was not entirley true. The Kyuubi is made of pure Natural Chakra so it can't be destroyed or killed. The Yondaime instead did the next best thing and sealed it within a child whose umbilical cord was just cut. That child was me." Everyone gasped, minus Kakashi, since they didn't know about this. Naruto nodded before he stood up and turned towards the door. "I'll explain more tomorrow, but for now I'm gonna train." With that, he left the house and headed towards the woods. Haku and Zabuza stood up and went after him.

Sakura turned towards her sensei and asked. "Is all of that true," she asked the lazy one eyed sensei.

"It's true, though we believe that he is the demon," Kakashi said with venom in his voice. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna looked at them with disgust before they headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

The next day:

The sun shone through the woods that surrounded Nami no Kuni (Land of wave). The harsh sunlight shone on top of a sleeping Naruto, who was next to a sleeping Haku while Zabuza was in the trees in the same condition. Naruto groaned as he woke up from the glare of the sun. He sat up slowly before he was glomped by a little pink dinosaur like creature.

"Jaggi," Naruto whined as a few more appeared. "Do you have to wake me up this way?" The Jaggi all chirped in response that made Naruto roll his eyes. He stood up before looking at a sleeping Haku and Zabuza. He smiled before he created a Kagebunshin (Shadow clone) and woke the two up. "It's time to finish this bridge, let's go." Haku nodded as did Zabuza, though his was hesitant. "When we're done with this, would you two like to come to Konoha with me? I can get the Hokage to let you guys in." Naruto was silently praying that they would accept.

"Sure Gaki, though I'm not sure if I'll get in," Zabuza said then explained. "After all, I'm an A-rank missing nin." Naruto shrugged before he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be let in, after all Konoha does need more master swordsman," Naruto told the Kiri missing nin. Zabuza then grabbed his Zanbatou and held it against his neck.

"I'll go, but if we do get in," Zabuza said before leaning in towards his ear and whispering. "You better not hurt Haku." Zabuza let the blond go before turning around. "She's like a daughter to me." Naruto was blushing as was Haku when she realized what her father figure told the whiskered blond.

"W-what do you mean I better n-not hurt her," Naruto asked. He got his answer when Zabuza turned towards him with a glare.

"I mean when you two would meet up with each other after you both met in the forest," Zabuza said while the two teens blushed scarlet red. "I swear you better not have done anything I wouldn't have approved." Naruto passed out from embarrassment while Zabuza laughed his ass off. Haku shook off her blush before she glared venomously at said swordsman. She made several ice senbon before throwing them and pinning Zabuza to a tree before she made an ice kunai and walking towards him.

"Tou-san (father)," she said sweetly, to sweetly. Zabuza had never been this scared more than this his entire life. Well there was that time when he spared against Kisame... nah, this is way worse. "You better not try anything like this again. I love Naruto-Kun and he loves me. If you try anything, I will cut off the thing that makes you a man, father or not. Got it?" Zabuza nodded for his life. "Good." With that, she released the sared nin before grabbing Naruto and taking him towards Tazuna's house with a swordsman walking about 10 feet behind her.

* * *

Two weeks later:

We now see Team 7 and Haku plus Zabuza looking at the finished bridge in awe. Tazuna and the rest of the village were behind them also staring in awe at the bridge. The ninja then turned towards the villagers of Wave.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Naruto told them. Inari came up and hugged him while crying a little.

"You'll come and visit right Naruto-nii-san," Inari asked the whiskered blond. Naruto nodded while ruffling his hair.

"You bet kid, but for now it's your job to protect you Oji-san (Grandfather) and Kaa-san (Mother)," Naruto told him to which Inari nodded with a smile. Naruto then held out his hand and a glowing orb came out before he tossed it in the air. I stood there for a moment before it changed form to a monster that was like Rathalos, except green. (MH 3 version of Rathian) It roared making several people scared, though Naruto just laughed it off. "I need you assistance Rathian." Rathian nodded before lowering itself to the ground. Naruto got on, followed by the others. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to come and get use. Goodbye Wave." With that, Rathian flapped her wings and flew higher into the sky before disappearing into the clouds.

"What should we call the bridge, Tou-san," Tsunami asked her father. He grinned before answering.

"We'll call it 'The super awesome bridge of awesomeness'," he said causing everyone to facefault. All the villagers got up and yelled out.

"NO! WE'LL CALL IT 'THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE!" Tazuna cried crocodile tears for a few seconds before agreeing with the idea.

* * *

With Team 7 plus two:

Naruto and Haku were currently talking with each other about the others lives while they watched the clouds go by. Zabuza was currently sharpening his sword with an item called a Whetstone that Naruto gave him, Kakashi was thinking of ways to force Naruto into giving Sasuke the power he needs (Yeah right!), Sasuke was brooding like the gay emo he is, and Sakura was eye raping him.

"So Naruto-koi, how did you figure out how to use your bloodline in such a small time," Haku asked her blond whiskered boyfriend. The others were curious as well. "Also, you never told us what the rest of your bloodline does." Naruto grinned before pecking Haku on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Well first of all, this bloodline is actually the first of its kind," Naruto explained while looking at Haku. "I have no idea why it started with me, though I'll most likely asked Hokage-jiji for that. I have to the ability to summon creatures from another plane of existence and have them battle for or with me. I also am able to use weapons that come from this place and also armor that have special properties. For example, this armor I have is called Lagiacrus+ armor. With it, I am able to swim faster, elemental attacks are increased, and my weapons are razor sharp, so it'll take a long time for it to dull." Zabuza's eyes sparkled in awe at an ability like that, especially with how many times he uses his sword. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed in anger that someone had a bloodline like that, after all he's and Uchiha (Kyroshiro: duck butt emo if you ask me). Kakashi was trying on finding out ways for him to get Naruto to give up his knowledge, but with it being a bloodline he couldn't do much, and Sakura was still eye raping Sasuke. Haku's eyes widened and she smiled at how powerful her boyfriend was.

"We're coming up to Konoha, so get ready to get off," Naruto said as he faced towards the front of Rathian. She roared in response causing Naruto to chuckle. "After we get there, then you can go hunt for some food." The dragon roared in approval and flew faster towards the looming gates of Konoha. A few minutes later, they arrived and Rathian landed in front of two startled gate guards who most likely emptied their bowels in their pants. Naruto jumped off, carrying a blushing Haku bridal style, with Zabuza smirking as he jumped off as well. The rest of Team 7 just jumped next to Naruto before they walked to the gate guards.

"This is Team 7 coming from a month long mission," Kakashi told the two guarding the the gate who nodded before they noticed the two extras.

"And who are those two," one of the guards said as he pointed at Haku (who was still bridal style) and Zabuza. Naruto spoke up.

"They're here to join the village," he explained as the two (guards) nodded. They then askwd for any weapons before they entered the village. Zabuza (reluctantly) gave them Kubikiribōchō, while Haku gave them a pack of senbon. Team 7 then lead them to the Hokage's tower where the Sandaime was doing paperwork.

"Damn paperwork, I will find a way to destroy thee," Sarutobi Hiruzen announced out loud as he furiously wrote more things on a piece of paper. He then noticed that six presences were in the room and looked up to see Team 7 plus co. His eyes narrowed when he saw Zabuza but made a gesture for them explain. Kakashi went up and explained everything to him, though fibbed on certain parts.

Hiruzen nodded before he dismissed Team 7 minus Naruto. When they were gone, he spoke. "Now tell me what really happened," he told Naruto who nodded before telling him what really happened on the mission. When he told the old man about the bloodline, he (Hiruzen) almost had a heart attack.

"May I see this bloodline later, Naruto-kun," the Sandaime asked his surrogate grandchild who nodded before finishing the explanation. He then looked at Zabuza before sighing and reaching into his drawer. He pulled out a leaf headband and tossed it to him before giving one to Haku as well. "I usually don't do this, but if you are under Naruto's word then I'll allow you to become ninja. Though Zabuza will be on a probation period of 1 month in which he will do D-rank missions with half pay." Zabuza nodded in response before he got his Zanbatou from Naruto. "As for Haku, since she has not been in the Bingo Book, she will be a Genin of Konoha and on Naruto-kun's team." Haku nodded though was confused as was Naruto. Hiruzen saw this and sighed. "I know that Kakashi is just going to be training the Uchiha and leave you by yourself. So I will put you on a new team with a special friend of mine. He actually has a son with him and I shall make them your teammates." Naruto nodded as did Haku, before the old man continued. "Also, I was going to do this when you reached Chunin, but I think that you need to know." Naruto was confused now. "It's time I tell you about your parents."

* * *

And that is a wrap for now. Yes it is a cliffhanger, but I should get next chapter up by Tuesday, and I shall also post up the next chapter of Naruto: Master of Pokemon then as well. I have to a lot of revision and it will take some time. Note to self: Don't write at like 4 in the morning since I'm way to tired.

Like it, hate it, I honestly don't care anymore. This is fanfiction, in which the title say 'Unleash you Imagination' so I honestly don't care what flamers think. I am unleashing my imagination.

This is it for now, Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

A/N: Before I begin, please note that Naruto: Master of Pokemon will not be updated till later this week. I have lost my train of thought for the next chapter, but will try to have it back by Friday.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Naruto or Monster Hunter.

* * *

Silence. That was the result of what Hiruzen had said.

"M-My parents," Naruto hesitantly asked the old man. He had always wanted to know about who his parents were, but never asked the old man about it. The Sandaime nodded with a sad smile. He got up and went towards the portrait of the past Hokages before taking out the picture fame of the fourth. A seal was seen on the other side and he pressed his palm on it before said seal started to glow. The wall then caved in where the picture once was and in it was two scrolls. The third grabbed the scrolls and handed them to Naruto who took them questionably.

"Your parents are Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato," the aging man said, causing Naruto and Haku to gasp, while Zabuza dropped his sword on the ground. Naruto was related to the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato, and a very respected Kunoichi (Female Ninja). Naruto always thought that he was just some random orphan that the Yondaime used, but to find out that he was the son of him, well that was quite a shocker. He was at first angry that he would put his child through all of this, but then realized that he probably had no choice. After all, could you ask someone else for their child when you could not even use your own?

"Well I know that Tou-san is dead, but what about Kaa-san," Naruto asked the aging man, who frowned when he mentioned his mother. Haku and Zabuza had gotten out of their shock and were wondering that as well. Hiruzen sighed before sitting in his chair the other three doing the same.

"Your mother hasn't spoken to me nor have I seen her ever since the day after the attack. She just packed her things and said, 'I can stand being near that demon any longer. He is not my Sochi (Son), and he never will be.' And with that, she left." Naruto was stunned at what his mother said about him. He then sighed before looking at the old Kage (Shadow) with a grateful look.

"At least you told me everything," Naruto said in a cheerful voice as he got up and hugged the shocked but smiling Hokage. "Thanks... for everything Oji-san. So when are we suppose to meet our team?" The Hokage chuckled at the blond as did Haku and Zabuza before all four of them burst out laughing as if they were a family. They calmed down before the old man spoke.

"You will meet your team at the Hokage Monument three days from now," he told the duo (well trio if you count Zabuza, even though he isn't going to be on a team... Maybe) who nodded at his answer. Their names are Koun (literal meaning: Good Luck) Surasshu (literal meaning: Slash) and his father Koun Gadian (literal meaning: Guardian). They will be your team as well as Zabuza being your second sensei. Well after his probation that is." The three nodded before the Hokage dismissed them. The aging Kage sighed as he looked at the picture of his predessor. He was about to back to his paperwork when a Shadow Clone of Naruto appeared in front of him. It gave him a note before dispelling. He read the note and was shocked.

_'Dear Oji-san,_

_Thanks again for telling me the truth. Also thanks for all you've done for me, so in return I will help you by telling you the secret to beating the paperwork. Use Kagebunshins, since when they dispel their memories are given to you._

_Signed,_

_ Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto'_

Hiruzen smiled as he created three shadow clones to do his work. He sat back and pulled out an orange book before all you could hear was papers being singed and the occasional perverted giggle.

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto was currently showing Haku and Zabuza everything in Konoha before he went back to his apartment. The two from Mist were not happy at his arrangement and voiced with clear dislike. Naruto mearly chuckled before pulling out a deed for a certain amount of land that was next to the village walls. No one was there since they believed that Kyuubi's evil presence was still there. He then created about 150 Shadow Clones who henged into construction workers as they left the apartment and went to build a two story house with about five rooms and four bathrooms plus a kitchen and living room.

In the meantime, Naruto was introducing himself to the other two as they did the same. They learned more about each other than they thought they knew and before long, it was already night.

"Well, My clones dispelled so let's go check out our new home," Naruto said as he grabbed a picture of him and the Sandaime and left with the other two. When they got out, the villagers started to shout out loudly how the two were following the 'Demon' and one of them calling Haku a 'Demon Slut'. After that comment, Naruto pulled out a Kunai and killed the man as well as three others.

"They broke the Hokage's law, and for that they die," Naruto said as he released a large amount of KI (Killing Intent). Safe to say that the villagers wouldn't bother Naruto or his girlfriend and her father for a while. With that, Naruto continued on towards his house when he was stopped again by his old _team_.

Kakashi came up to him with his book out as he snarled out. "I demand you teach Sasuke everything that you know," he told his _student_. Naruto mearly glared and flipped him off as he walked away from him with Haku and Zabuza in tow, but was topped once again by Kakashi. "I'm ordering you as your sensei to teach him everything you know." Naruto just glared at the one-eyed scarecrow.

"Yeah, teach Sasuke-kun everything you know, dobe (Dead-Last)," Sakura screeched to get on her crushes good side.

"You can't demand any training from me Hatake," Naruto said to him, using his last name instead of his first. "I am no longer your student as I will be placed on another team. And besides, I can't teach the Uchiha anything as it's part of my bloodline. Therefor, only my children will be able to learn the techniques, so fuck off." With that Naruto left with his two companions, leaving an angry Team 7 behind.

When Naruto and Co. got to his new home, they were shocked at the place.

"This is a regular home," Zabuza asked as he stared at the perfectly built house. Naruto went to the door and opened to find that it was even more perfect than the outside. There were many expensive furniture in the house, and plenty of space for future generations. In the back was another house so that it could fit more people. All in all, a very good home. The trio didn't feel like exploring as they were tired, so settled on going to sleep. Zabuza took the bedroom at the bottom floor while Naruto and Haku took one of the bedroom that was at the top. They all fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

* * *

The next day:

Naruto awoke to a very warm embrace. He saw a head of long black hair and sighed in happiness as he drifted off back to sleep. His eyes opened very fast several seconds later and he almost screeched out loud in surprise, when he remembered everything that happened the day before. He smiled before making a Kagebunshin and using Kawarami on it. He then went about on doing his morning rituals and making breakfast. As he was in the kitchen making a simple egg and pancake breakfast for three, he thought about what they were going to do for the day. Zabuza was going to be doing D-Rank missions anyways, so that just left him and Haku. He could take her out in the village, maybe do some light training, or help Zabuza with his missions. His thoughts were interrupted when he received his clones memory and saw Haku and Zabuza coming from the living room to the kitchen when they smelled the food. Naruto had just finished and grabbed three plates, before piling the food on to each of them.

He then laid them out on the table before the trio sat and ate in silence. It was still early in the morning and Haku and Zabuza were still tired. Naruto chuckled as he saw Zabuza struggle to stay awake as his eyelids were fighting off sleep. Haku was in the same situation, but was easily fighting it off. Naruto decided to end their suffering by using some cold water in a pot and throwing all of the water at the two. They started to sputter and cough as the water woke them up from falling asleep. Naruto was laughing his ass off on the floor, when he felt that he was pinned to the wall by four senbon.

He gulped when he saw Haku's face and mentally swore/promised that he would never do that to her again. To Zabuza, well that's a different story. He shivered in slight fear when he heard Haku speak.

"Koi, What made you think that was a good thing to do," Haku said in a sickly sweet voice as she created a Katana out of ice and placed at what made him a man. Naruto paled as he saw this and desperately tried to come up with an answer. Zabuza however saved him from it by answering for him.

"Well he did wake me up for my first day of probation, so let it slide," the swordsman told his adopted daughter who nodded before releasing the scared blond. Said blond sent him a thankful look before creating some clones to clean up any mess they made. Naruto then went to his room and grabbed a sealing scroll and book that said 'Advanced Sealing by Jiraiya of the Sanin'. He had taken up sealing when he was 10 years old, and he was very gifted in the art. He came out and walked to Zabuza before unfolding the sealing scroll.

"I'm sorry Zabuza, but the protocol for those on probation periods is no weapons of any kind unless it's those that are given to you," Naruto said to the swordsman. Said swordsman sighed but nodded as he gave the kid his sword. Naruto put it on the scroll which had intricate designs on it. Naruto held his palm on the scroll and channeled Chakra into it, and in a poof of smoke, Zabuza's sword disappeared. Naruto then summoned a clone and gave the scroll to him before said clone hid it and sealed it with an advanced seal onto a secret location that the clones yesterday built in Naruto's room, well Naruto and Haku's room.

Zabuza then said farewell to the two in the house as he left for the Hokage's tower. Haku looked as her father left for his first day of probation, then turned to see Naruto behind her. He smiled at her and held out his hands.

"Come on Haku-chan, let's go out for a walk, and see what we can do for the day," Naruto suggested as Haku took his hand and nodded. He created about ten Kagebunshin to put protection and alarm seals on the house so no one could break in or destroy the place. He then started to glow, before an orb came out of his chest. It hovered for a few seconds, then expanded to make one of his creatures.

The creature was pink except for the red lines on the frills of its head. It had a long tail and looked like a velociraptor. Naruto chuckled when it stood higher and started making calls.

"AWO-O-O-O-O," the creature called out before it lowered itself to the ground and Naruto and Haku got on.

"Easy there Great Jaggi," Naruto told the now identified monster. It growled in happiness as Naruto petted its head. "Let's go to Training Ground Three and train for a bit." Haku nodded in response when Great Jaggi sprung forth and rushed towards said ground via mental directioning by Naruto. They got there in about ten minutes, rushing by bystanders in a blur of Pink, Blond, and Black. When they got there, G. Jaggi slowed to a stop before letting its riders get off. It then glowed, as did Naruto, before they both changed.

G. Jaggi was now a very orange and blue reptile like creature. It had a longer tail than G. Jaggi, though it also had a spike at the end of it. It had razor sharp claws and teeth, as well as a thin membrane on its arms.

Naruto's armor changed to a green and silver armor set armor set with him having a White bowgun with a tail at the end. (Rathian S Gunner set from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite with Blangonga+ Gun) On his back was a lot of ammunition.

"All right Haku, this is a Tigrex," Naruto said to his slightly afraid girlfriend. She was shaken out of her fright when Naruto spoke. Naruto saw the confusion of her face when she saw his armor and weapon. "This armor set is called a 'Gunner Set' and this weapon is called a bowgun. With this weapon, I am able to shoot out things called 'bullets' that are able to pierce skin, paralyze, poison, make you fall asleep, or use the elements except for Earth. This particular Gun is called the Blangonga+ Gun. We are going to train and Tigrex is going to help us." As if agreeing, Tigrex roared out as it was standing higher on its forelegs. "Tigrex is weak against Lightning and an element only found in weapons, called Dragon. It is strong against Fire, Water, and Ice so we will be fighting it to strengthen your Hyoton bloodline." Haku nodded at the logic before they both got ready for the fight. Naruto quickly put in several Thunder S. in the gun while Haku readied her ice justu. Tigrex interpreted the signal as 'start the training'. It roared out, causing Haku to hold her ears while Naruto started shooting bullet after bullet at the PseudoWyvern. When Haku was finally able to hear, she started performing handsigns and fired off Ice Justu and at the same time dodging the Tigrex's attacks while Naruto kept on dodging the orange and blue monster and at the same time firing off ammo.

This continued on for several hours, when Naruto finally set a Shock trap and tricked Tigrex onto it, before throwing two red capsules that put it to sleep. Tigrex then glowed before it returned into an orb and into Naruto's chest. Naruto glowed as well and the armor disappeared to reveal a black shirt with black ANBU pants and green lines going through the entire outfit. Both teens were breathing heavily as they caught their breaths. They were laying down underneath an Oak tree with Haku's head in Naruto's lap. They were looking at the evening sun when Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Haku," Naruto asked, causing said girl to look at him questionably. "I haven't took you out on a date since the day before the fight on the bridge, haven't I?" Haku nodded and realization came upon her face when she saw where this was going. "Why don't I take you out... after we shower that is?" Haku nodded and Naruto kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, before the two of them got up and went home.

When they arrived, they saw a pissed off Zabuza beating on a sack of what looked like bricks as he was mumbling about killing a demonic cat. Naruto and Haku sweatdropped before Naruto told Haku to go shower while he saw what was the problem. Haku agreed and left towards their room. Naruto walked up to Zabuza and saw the pissed off expression on the swordsman.

"Hey, you look like you want to kill something," Naruto deadpanned as he said this. Zabuza facefaulted before he glared at the blond that then turned into a pleading face.

"Please, you got to let me destroy some clones with my sword," Zabuza pleaded as he got down on both knees and pleaded to the confused blond. Naruto sweatdropped before making several hundred clones and having them henge into random people before telling them to go out to the training room that he had the clones earlier make. He then had a clone go and give Zabuza his sword before leaving to go take a shower.

The last thing he heard before he closed the bathroom door, was Zabuza shouting about freedom of the kill or something like that.

* * *

Okay then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't care if you flame me. I will remind you again though.

To you flamers:

I don't give a shit about what is wrong with this story. This is FAN FICTION, where their motto is 'UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION'. Anything can happen and if you don't like it, don't fucking complain. No one is telling you that you HAVE to read this story. If you don't like it, don't read it and/or make your own fucking story. Now that you have that in your head, GO SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!

Now that THAT is over with, I only have one thing to say to you:

Thank you, and Goodnight.

P.S.: I will update Naruto: Master of Pokemon on Saturday. Reason being that I lost track of where I was going and have to rethink my steps.

Again, Thank you and Goodnight.

(Bows and Exits)


	3. Important AN

Hello my faithful readers/reviewers. It is your favorite (not really) author' Kyroshiro, with a very unfortunate announcement. My fathers laptop has gone kapoot and no longer wotks. I don't really know exactly what happened since I've been staying over at my friends house, helping him and his family get settled in their new house. So that unfortunatley means that all of my stories will be on hiatus, since I can only get to a 500 word count on my mothers tablet before the darn thing will not let me get to the last sentence I write if I go past the 500 mark. I am awefully sorry for this convience, but worry not. I will find a way to get back to writing, though it will most likely not be soon. Please hang tight, and who knows' I may find a way sooner than even I think.

Your friend,

Kyroshiro


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there fellow readers and other words that describe fanfiction readers/writers. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, here with another chapter of Kemono Tamashi. It's been a while, no? I'm not gonna waste your time, so without further ado, chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Please look at chapter 1.

* * *

The next day:

The bright morning sun shone magnificently through the entire village of Konoha. Many civilians had woken up before hand to start opening their shops and businesses. At a certain house, three ninja were waking up thanks to the annoyance known as the pink banshee.

"NARUTO NO BAKA," a shrill voice sounded as banging was heard on a door. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The banshee was known as Sakura Haruno.

Naruto slowly woke up and immediately looked around the room. He saw that Haku was on his chest with a nightgown on, her black hair sprawled over her head and on his chest. Last night quickly caught up to him, and he smiled. He had taken Haku to a restaurant/dance club and boy did they have a nice date. Afterwards he took her out on a walk, before he took her to the top of the Hokage Monument. His train of thought was ruined when he heard Sakura start yelling again.

"NARUTO," Sakura screeched. "EITHER YOU COME OUT OR I'M GONNA BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Naruto grunted as he did a kawarimi with a clone he made. He put on a white shirt and walked to his door. He opened it slightly and glared irritably at the pink haired howler monkey.

"What do you want Sakura," Naruto grunted as the kunoichi (hah, lies) reeled back at the fact that he didn't use -chan with her name. She shook her head and glared at him.

"You missed the team meeting," she informed him. "Sensei is ticked at you now." Naruto started to laugh when she told him this. She quickly got irritated. "What's so funny?!" Naruto calmed down a bit.

"The fact that you think I'm still part of Team Seven," Naruto informed her. She felt her jaw drop. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I wasn't kidding when I said that Hatake isn't my sensei anymore. I'm moving to a new team. Now good-bye." With that, he closed the door, leaving a still gaping Sakura at his door. He went about the house, getting things ready for the day. He made some clones and had them read some books that he had gotten the day before, as well as train outside. He himself started on breakfast, which was some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some other things. He had finished when he received his clones memory of being squeezed out of existence by Haku's death grip. Zabuza had arrived and had sat himself down to eat. A few minutes later, Haku arrived and she too started to eat. Naruto smiled as the trio ate in silence. As they finished, Naruto got up and collected the plates before he set them in the sink. Zabuza left afterwards, grumbling about 'Chore filled days'. Naruto went back to his room and grabbed his new outfit, which was a meshed shirt with another shirt, red in color, over it. He also had on some ANBU styled pants. Finally, he grabbed the hilt of his bowgun, which was now a black bow that had purple ridges (Alatreon Bow). A purple and black pack of bows was next to it and he grabbed those as well. He had made a seal on the pack so that it had an infinite amount of arrows within it. He went downstairs to find that and ANBU with a Cat mask was waiting for him.

"The council wishes for your presence, Uzumaki-san," the cat masked Kunoichi (it was the sound of her voice) told him. He sighed.

"Wonder what those dumbasses want with me now," Naruto muttered, though thanks to Haku and Cat's training, they heard him. "Alright, let's go." Cat put her hand on the two and shunshined the two to the council room. Naruto saw many of the clan heads and several Jounin with them on the shinobi side. The civilians were on the other side, and once they saw the boy, they glared at him, causing a sigh to come from him. The Hokage and three others were in the middle. "Hello Hokage-Sama. Ma I ask what this, in the words of the Nara, 'troublesome' meeting is about?" The clan head for the Nara, Shikaku, smiled at that joke. Hiruzen looked just as confused.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," the old kage said as he stared at the civilians. They sneered as one of them spoke.

"We called this meeting because we have gotten a complaint from Sauske Uchiha," the speaker, Haruna Haruno, Sakura's mother spoke. "Apparently, the de- I mean Uzumaki here, refuses to teach Sauske any of his techniques. We demand that he do so. Another thing is that the girl there should be with Uchiha-Sama. Apparently she has an Ice Bloodline. She MUST go with Uchiha-Sama!" She smirked at this as did the civilians, though the smirked was wiped of when they saw that Naruto wasn't paying attention to them. Rather he was playing Shogi with Shikaku while the clan heads watched. "HEY, DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT WE JUST SAID!" Naruto turned to her, and reached up to his ear. He pulled out some ear plugs as did Haku.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out there, what'd you say," Naruto asked which caused several of the ninja to hold back snickers. Haruna growled and repeated what she said. Naruto's face turned to one of indifference. "If Haku wants to go with the duck butt faggot, she can. I can't stop her if she wants to." Haku's face turned to a glare at the thought.

"HELL NO," she yelled out. "The only one for me is Naru-Kun. If that Uchiha comes near me... I'll make sure he never has ANY children." The ninja side smiled at the thought. Arrogant prick needs to be humiliated. Naruto smiled, and Haku leaned into him as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"As for teaching him techniques," Naruto continued from where he left off. "I'm gonna have ta say... FUCK NO!" The civilian side were now raging. They wanted Sauske to give them more power, and this demon was preventing that. One civilian was dumb enough to charge at the blond, a tanto ready to cut through his neck. That would've been the case had a blur not pushed him to the ground. He struggled for a few seconds before he looked at whatever was pinning him down. He gasped when he saw it.

It was a quadrupedal creature with a blue hide and white fur on its back. Yellow scales donned its feet and claws, while two yellow horns popped out its head. Its body was cackling with electricity.

"First of all, I'd appreciate not attacking me please," Naruto said, his bow and an arrow at the ready. Several Jounin wondered how he got them out that fast, as they didn't see a thing. Haku had several ice senbon around the civilian. "Second of all, this is why I can't teach him. Even then I wouldn't teach him. This is my bloodline: Kemono Tamashi or Beast Soul." Naruto quickly went into detail of what the bloodline did. The civilians were slightly afraid, but then thought of the power they could have. The ninja side were shocked, but then grinned, knowing that they would have strong shinobi if they managed to snag Naruto into the CRA, which is what the advisers of the Hokage were thinking.  


"Hokage-Sama, I think I speak for us all when I say that we should put Naruto in the CRA," one of the advisers, Danzo, spoke (I literally forgot the other two names, so I'm just using Danzo). Hiruzen sighed as he knew that's what they were all thinking. He was impressed that the bloodline could do such a thing, but he didn't want his surrogate grandson to be forced into marriage, especially since he had a girlfriend. Naruto glared at the adviser as well as the civilians. He got an idea, but he had to make sure of something.

"Haku," Naruto whispered, gaining the girl's attention. He quickly whispered to her. She seemed reluctant of whatever he was whispering, but nodded her head. Naruto whispered again. "Are you sure?" She gave her answer by kissing him on the lips. She nodded when they separated.

"So long as I get stay with you, then yes," Haku answered. Naruto smiled. He coughed to get their attention.

"Very well, I'll take," he said, causing the civilians to mentally plan for their increased power. "On one condition." Sandaime looked the blond curiously.

"And that is," Hiruzen asked. Naruto grinned.

"MY choice, no forced/arranged marriages, unless its from the Kage's themselves," Naruto said. Hiruzen smiled at the boys craftiness. He nodded.

"Very well, Naruto Uzumaki has been placed on the CRA and is able to have up to four wives, this meeting is over," He spoke before getting up and leaving. Naruto and Haku left as well, on the creatures back (whom Naruto hadn't dispelled yet).

"Let's go Zinogre!"

* * *

And that is Chapter three. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm hungry now, so bye!

If you all want to know, Updates will be coming a little faster this week since I'm using my dad's laptop while he's at work. After this week, it may or may not slow down. JA!


End file.
